


Broken

by jg291



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jg291/pseuds/jg291
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Broken.</p>
<p>You’ve been broken since he, your twin, the other half, your whole, has been gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Based on their "scene" in the season 3 finale, I couldn't get this way-too-short and incomplete scene out of my head.

Broken.

You’ve been broken since he, your twin, the other half, your whole, has been gone. 

You thought he was dead, even with all the work your – his – father had done to get him back. The Kingslayer, in captivity, for a year, why would they just let him go? It had to be a trick, keep the mighty lions at bay while the wolves fight their fights, raise their hells. 

But now, they’re gone, too, another family destroyed in the name of the Seven Kingdoms. 

He probably shouldn’t have pushed that idiot boy out the window. 

He probably shouldn’t have joined your father in battle, and he probably, definitely, shouldn’t have let himself get taken for so long. He is gone, so far away or maybe so near, or maybe in Essos, or maybe in a pit. He is not here. Your whole is two halves, or maybe now, just one.

When you hear him call your name from the doorway, it must be a hallucination. You’d know that voice anywhere; you’ve heard it in your dreams every night for the past year. 

For the past lifetime. 

But it is not the man, the brother, the soul mate you know. It is he, with the beard, and the beggar’s clothes, and the stump, he is 

Broken.


End file.
